


Nightmares

by RedxRobin



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, i'm really upset, totally not projection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedxRobin/pseuds/RedxRobin
Summary: Tim wakes up from a horrible nightmare, luckily Conner is there with him.EDIT: Day 5 for Timkon Week that I forgot to add
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49
Collections: TimKon Week





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy. I just needed something to calm me. Justice League Dark: Apokolypce War broke me and I'm overwhelmed. Please DC, let your characters live their best lives for once.

“Gah!” 

Conner heard a sudden noise in his sleep. The heavy breathing he heard as he was waking up confirmed it was his boyfriend— fiance, next to him. He was already facing Tim when his eyes quickly woke up, who was sitting up in bed panting like it was normal. It wasn’t. Conner quickly shot up and reached over to touch his shoulder. He had thrown off the shirt he was wearing to bed. His shirt in fact. 

“Tim? What happened?” he asked softly, which made Tim jump on contact, his senses in overdrive when panicked. He turned his head, eyes widening when he saw Conner’s face, before tearing up again. 

“O-Oh, thank god” he breathed out, throwing himself at Conner, wrapping his arms around his neck, curling in next to him and sobbing into his neck. Conner wrapped his arms around Tim, rubbing his sweaty back to soothe. He looked at the pillows that were drenched in sweat, and in the dark before he saw hair dripping with it. He wasn’t sure if his heater of a body temperature would be any better, but his heart rate was through the roof. He knew the rhythm more than anyone, cause it wasn’t the first. It was about him. 

“Nightmare?” he asked softly, trying to maintain the same reassuring and relaxing tone. Tim’s sobbing dropped and he nodded into his neck “Do you wanna tell me what it was?” he knew what it was, Tim’s been having them infrequently, but often enough to remember. 

“Y-you died… again” Tim blurted out, choking up on his throat “D-Darkseid… parademons… the o-other Titans… Dick… you… your neck-“ Tim started balling again, and all Conner had to do was hold him in his bigger arms and comfort him. He felt his own eyes well up with tears as he felt Tim’s run down his chest. Tim’s smaller body did nothing to hide his racing heart. The rubs on his back pulsed it, hoping it will continue. 

“Shhh, it’s ok, I’m right here, it’s ok, it’s ok” he whispered against his fiancée’s sweaty head “I’m right here, I’m alive, it was just a nightmare” He moved Tim’s head to clam in his hands, engagement ring resting cold on Tim’s cheek, which he definitely noticed by looking at it. Tim did the same, Conner feeling the engagement ring he gave to him on his cheek with the sweaty hands. Conner TTK’d the window open a bit to let cool air in “It’s ok, I’m right here, I’m not going to leave you, my neck’s fine, I’m still here” he continued, which made Tim grimace at the memory, but the back rubbing continued to dilute his storming emotions. 

“It was awful… I don’t wanna lose you again! Never again...” Tim sobbed. Conner rubbed soothingly at his bare sides and thigh, two places he knows will help. Tim’s heartbeat pulsed lower, no longer at its extreme. Tim’s tears had stopped running but stored in his very red eyes. His sweating stopped from the cold air hitting his almost bare body, making him shiver a bit and melting further into Conner’s big comforting arms. He noticed Tim’s anxiety stuffie, a koala dressed as Batman, was not with him. He saw it had fallen off the bed in the panic. He TTK’d the bear to them, giving it to Tim who happily held onto it along with Conner. 

Conner held onto Tim as he tilted them back to lay down. Tim slid off a bit to Conner’s side, but still maintaining his position. He moved his right arm and rested his hand over Conner’s beating heart, humming in satisfaction. Conner’s hand continued to rub up and down his back. He quickly readjusted Tim’s Superman briefs with TTK that were glued onto him by sweat, before moving his left hand to hold Tim’s over his heart. His right hand moved from his back to brush his sweaty fringe back, planting a kiss on his forehead. Tim smiled weakly. 

“Thank you Conner” Tim said faintly, almost too exhausted to say anything. 

“No problem baby boy” Conner replied smiling. He heard scratching and whining at the door. Krypto must’ve heard. Conner sighed, chuckled and TTK’d the door open slightly. Krypto trotted in, jumping onto their bed and going straight to Tim. Tim giggled weakly at the licks to his face, before the pup sat himself down against Tim’s back. Tim breathed out, after a few seconds of white noise passed. 

“You were also… younger, then-“ Tim began before cutting him off. 

“Shhhh, try not to think about it now, focus on us” Conner shushed, kissing his forehead again. Both their engagement rings rubbing against each other in their joined hands. 

“I-I love you… so so much” Tim sobbed again “I don’t know what I’d do if it happened again”

“You won’t, I’ll promise you it won’t happen again” Conner replied, fighting back the next wave of tears “I love you too, so much. So freaking much” Tim sniffed again, rubbing his entire body into Conner once and paced his breathing, feeling the sensation of his dogs warm fur against his back, his anxiety getting absorbed to the koala stuffie, and Conner’s warm arms holding him, his beating heart soothing him, slowly lulling to sleep. 


End file.
